A Tangled Web
by Sypher
Summary: Bison and Shadaloo has returned. Chun-Li will try to stop them, but for that she needs to turn to a dangerous enemy. Post Third Strike.
1. The Prisoner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter **

**A Tangled Web**

**Chapter 1: The Prisoner**

The steel doors slammed shut behind her, the click of the locks engaging the only sound echoing through the hall. She stared ahead, the dim light of the only occupied cell on the block faint in the distance. A hand grasped her shoulder, causing her to release a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Are you okay," Cammy asked eyeing her friend with concern.

"I'm fine," Chun-Li said hoping she sounded convincing.

She did not.

"Bullocks," Cammy snorted, "give me some credit. If anyone knows when something is bothering you it's me."

"I admit that I'm not looking forward to this, but I can handle it," Chun-Li said heading down the hallway, "she said she would only talk to me and if the information she has is worth anything then I can deal with a few minutes of uncomfortable conversation."

"I could just get it out of her the old fashioned way," Cammy said cracking her knuckles.

"First of all that's against regulations," Chun-Li said frowning. "And secondly, she probably would enjoy it."

"She probably would _really_ enjoy it," Cammy said shivering.

They came to a stop at the last cell on the left, the florescent light shining through the bulletproof, shatterproof glass. That had been put in after she had broken the arm of a guard who had gotten too close. The bone had been snapped in three places and it was determined he would never have full use of his arm ever again. Behind the glass were the standard steel bars that matched the other cells but beyond that her cell had little in common with the others.

For one, the room was padded. While it could be stated that it was to prevent her from hurting herself, the real reason was that she was fully capable of shattering the concrete blocks of the bare walls and creating a weapon. The padding also prevented her from hurting herself in a bid to be brought out of her cell and taken to the infirmary. She had attempted that once, maiming three nurses and taking a guard hostage. Chun-Li had been brought in to talk her down and used her presence to distract her long enough so that knockout gas could be pumped into the entire infirmary.

She was not allowed a table or chair, her only furniture the slab of metal that jutted from the wall that served as her cot. It was on that cot that she now laid her back to them as she slept or so it appeared. Her floor was a mess of papers as she was allowed books, but with the cover and spine removed to prevent her from using it as a weapon. That policy had started when she had given one guard delivering her books a concussion with an unabridged copy of Lord of the Rings.

The only other thing she was allowed to have was a sketchpad and a small piece of charcoal. She had originally asked for a pen or pencil but there was no way in hell she would ever be allowed something like that even before all of the "incidents". Some pictures were of the dismembered corpses of Bison, Cammy and a few nameless others. Some were of spiders or nonsensical scribbles. Most were disturbingly enough of Chun-Li herself.

Some were just portraits, while others were full body pictures. Some had her posing or in the middle of an attack, all of them drawn from the artists photographic memory. While most of them were harmless enough, some of them were downright disgusting. Case in point was the latest one that sat half finished on the ground. One of Chun-Li…naked and straddling an equaling naked Cammy.

Chun-Li shot a glance to her friend and watched as her face ran the gauntlet from shock to embarrassment to anger as she spied the drawing.

"That filthy little harpy," Cammy hissed through her teeth.

"Now, now kitten, that isn't a very nice thing to say, is it," Juri sneered still lying down.

"I could say a lot worse about a vile creature like you," Cammy shot back.

"Oh, somebody's being a bad kitty kitty, sounds like someone needs a spanking."

Chun-Li held up a hand forcing Cammy to bite back whatever retort she had, a death glare instead being sent into the back of Juri's head.

"You said you had vital information regarding Bison that you would only disclose to me. I'm here, so tell me what you know," Chun-Li said as politely as she was willing.

"Straight to the point as always princess," Juri said sitting up. "No time for chit chat, no time for girl talk. It seems the only way I can get you to visit is if I have something you want or I'm threatening some peon's life."

"This isn't a social call Juri," Chun-Li said crossing her arms, "I have a job to do."

"You know what they say about all work and no play," Juri cooed licking her lips.

Juri stretched, before standing and sauntering over to the glass. Her hair had been cut when she had first arrived, now cropped away to just above her shoulders, devoid of any ribbons or decorations. The other most notable difference in her appearance was the black eye patch she now sported over her left eye. That had come courtesy of her final battle with Chun-Li, when in desperation; she had gouged out the Feng Shui Engine from Juri's skull.

It hadn't been pretty, but then again she hadn't been left with much choice in the matter with Juri attempting to strangle the life out of her. Quite frankly it was the removal of the device that had kept Juri locked away this long.

"What information do you have about Bison that's important enough to get me out of retirement," Chun-Li asked in a sterner tone.

"Retirement," Juri snorted rolling her eye, "people like us don't retire."

"You and I are nothing alike," Chun-Li growled.

"Is that what you believe," Juri asked stepping forward, "or is that what you tell yourself?"

"This is a waste of time," Cammy snapped stepping in front of Chun-Li and into Juri's face. "It's obvious you know nothing and this is just another one of your sick little games."

"I wasn't talking to you kitten," Juri sneered, "why don't you run along while the adults talk."

"Cammy," Chun-Li shouted grabbing her friends arm, "if this is one of her games then we aren't playing. Let's go."

Cammy stormed off with Chun-Li close behind, Juri's voice calling after them.

"He's still out there princess. Let me guess, your spy network becoming more and more unreliable, agents going missing," Juri cooed as Chun-Li and Cammy stopped dead in their tracks.

That particular bit of information was not widely known outside of the upper brass and those involved in the investigation. Over the past six months five deep cover agents had gone silent with their current whereabouts unknown. Interpol had feared that Shadaloo or S.I.N had been reformed and their agents being targeted, but there had been little or more accurately no evidence to suggest that this was the case. In a last ditch effort, investigators had been sent to question Juri on her knowledge of Shadaloo's protocols and possible active cells. She claimed to have very important information to be shared only with Chun-Li. The missing agents had not been mentioned.

"And how exactly would you have access to that kind of information," Chun-Li asked returning to Juri's cell.

"A girl like me has tons of adoring fans, some of them just happen to be full of interesting information," Juri lazily explained as she fingered through a pile of letters that had been read and passed on as harmless pervert terms of endearment.

"I see," Chun-Li said quietly, making a mental note to have a decryption team go through all of Juri's mail. "What makes you so sure that it's him?"

"Standard operating procedure for Bison," Juri drawled sitting on her cot, "infiltrate the enemy spy circles, brainwash those who can be and kill those who can't."

"Why should I believe you? Shadaloo hasn't been heard from for nearly three years," Chun-Li said crossing her arms.

"Bison is patient princess," Juri said lying back down, "he has all the time in the world. Interpol was so willing to believe Shadaloo gone that they won't allow themselves to see what's right in front of them."

"And you see it," Cammy snorted.

"I'm not blind…figuratively speaking," Juri said chuckling, a sound that was devoid of all the merriment the word conveyed.

"Let's say that I believe you," Chun-Li sighed, "and let's say you do have information that could take down Bison and Shadaloo once and for all. What do you want?"

"Oh not much," Juri said smirking, "a breath of fresh air, a little sun, maybe some warm sand…you in a sheer little two piece."

"You want to be allowed outside," Chun-Li asked ignoring the last part of the request.

"I'm sick of bars and padded walls. I want out and you want information, that isn't too much to ask for is it?"

"Considering the amount of trouble you've caused that might be easier said than done."

"Too bad," Juri said shrugging, "just let me know when enough dead agents have piled up. You know where I'll be," she said dismissing them with a wave.

"I never said it was impossible, but I'll need to speak with Interpol first."

"Of course you do," Juri said turning over. "Don't take too long princess, I hate waiting."

The two agents wasted little time departing the cell, the rush of nervous energy expelling in two long sighs.

"Do you believe her," Cammy whispered placing a steadying hand on her friends shoulder as they made their way quickly back down the hall.

"She just admitted to having intelligence reports smuggled in through her mail. That's a big ace in the hold to just give up. She was a top agent for S.I.N, who knows what level of clearance she had. As hard as it is to believe she might be telling the truth."

"I don't like this," Cammy said shaking her head. "All we have to go on is the word of that insane, lying bitch. Besides, there is no way they are going to let her out of that cell."

"That's for command to decide. Until then I think we should find out exactly what are in those letters before she thinks about destroying them."

"I'll have the captain do a sweep of her cell and hold back her mail until our people can look at those letters."

"Good, I'll contact headquarters and see how they want us to proceed," Chun-Li said thankful for the distraction work afforded.

As their voices slowly faded into the distance, Juri could only smile as she added a few finishing touches to her latest drawing, using her finger to add some shading under one of Chun-Li's breasts.

"Let the games begin," she cooed.

**An idea I had after watching Silence of the Lambs and playing some SSF4. I don't really intend for this to be long, maybe three chapters or so. Just something to try and break me from my case of writers block on other stories. As always, read and review people.**


	2. What Makes Us Tick

**Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter **

**A Tangled Web**

**Chapter 2: What Makes Us Tick**

As a sign of good faith, Juri had given the location of one of her old safe houses she had used during her time with S.I.N. It had been one of several that even Bison would not have been aware of since it was created under Seth and his regime. Inside was a treasure trove of information, including hard files on key Shadaloo agents as well as the location of several research laboratories that Interpol had not been aware of.

The most important find however, had been a large computer system that was directly connected to the S.I.N databases. With access to the system, Interpol would have knowledge of all projects, personnel and facilities connected with S.I.N and perhaps even Shadaloo. That however was a problem.

The system had several security measures designed to allow Juri and only Juri access to the database. Voice recognition software, handprint identification, retinal scan and a DNA confirmation test all attuned to Juri Han. A few could be bypassed, but not all of them. Without Juri, the system would remain locked despite the best attempts by Interpol's hacking specialists.

Command had deemed the information too valuable and ordered that Juri be moved from her cell in Scotland and flown to Florence where the database had been discovered. Naturally both Chun-Li and Cammy had objected, citing the dangers of transporting a criminal of Juri's abilities overseas.

Command had respectfully disagreed, stating that two highly trained agents as well as a full security team would be more than enough to transport one bound and half blind woman. That decision had resulted in Cammy's current situation as she made her way to the cargo hold of the transport plane to relieve Chun-Li of her guard duties.

"Is she behaving herself," Cammy asked as she stepped into the hold behind a seated Chun-Li.

"She was trying to goad me into talking the entire time," Chun-Li said her eyes never moving from Juri's bound form. "She gave up a few minutes ago and it's been nothing but blissful silence since."

"I should be so lucky," Cammy snorted. "I don't like this."

"I know."

"She gave you that safe house's location because she knew what we would find and that we wouldn't be able to access that database without her."

"I know."

"Command doesn't seem to view her as much of a threat anymore, but you and I both know better," Cammy said adjusting her gloves, a nervous habit.

Chun-Li rose and stretched, noticing the anxious tick with a smirk as she places a calming hand on her friends arm.

"I have no doubt that she'll try to escape. But trying is as far as she'll get. We stay alert and keep our eyes on her and before you know it, we'll dump her back in her cell and the first round will be on me."

"You don't drink," Cammy chuckled.

"No," Chun-Li said smirking, "but there are two pints of mint chocolate chip with our names on them back home."

"You're proposal is acceptable," Cammy said allowing herself a small smile.

"Don't let her get to you," Chun-Li warned, the light mood replaced with strict professionalism. "She'll try to throw you off and get under your skin. If you need me, just call up and I'll be down in a flash."

"Don't worry about me," Cammy said turning her attention back to Juri. "You go get some rest; I can handle things from here."

Chun-Li offered a single nod and headed upstairs, leaving Cammy to occupy the vacant seat, her eyes never leaving her bound traveling companion.

Cammy's hope of a quiet shift ended as soon as Chun-Li's footsteps were out of earshot. Juri's head snapped up, her one eye gleaming with mischief, her lips curled in a predatory smirk.

"Alone at last," Juri said, her tongue tracing her mouth.

Cammy forced back a shudder and kept a steely gaze on her prisoner.

"Princess was being no fun. She's so calm, so disciplined, she wouldn't talk to me," Juri pouted, "but you'll talk, won't you kitten?"

"We really don't have much to discuss," Cammy said calmly, "and I'm not one for small talk, so why don't you save your breath."

"And why not? I'm sure we have loads in common," Juri said grinning.

"I have nothing in common with a thing like you," Cammy icily replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"You are a criminal. You're cruel, sadistic and insane," Cammy listed off, rolling her eyes.

"Aww, you say the sweetest things kitten," Juri said blowing Cammy a kiss.

"You're a monster."

"You would know all about monsters. Wouldn't you…Killer Bee," Juri shot back.

"Do not call me that," Cammy growled clenching her fists.

"Why not? It's your name. It's who you are."

"My name is Cammy White," she said standing. The name Killer Bee holds no meaning for me. I don't remember that time in my life and I have no desire too."

"Well isn't that convenient," Juri sneered. "I guess all those people you hurt and all those dead bodies you left in your wake don't exist either. It's okay because you don't remember."

"I live every day of my life trying to do good. Trying to make up for what I did while under Bison's control! You kill and maim and hurt anyone that gets in your way! What gives you the right to judge me?"

"Because I'm not allowed to forget," Juri snapped back. "You say you're sorry, but you can't remember anything. You can't remember the people you killed, the families you destroyed, the grieving widows and the crying orphans. Your hands are covered in blood, but you try and act like you're better than me."

"You could care less who you kill or why," Cammy yelled back, "I am better than you because I at least regret what I've done!"

"Regret? Is that what you call this," Juri said laughing. "I only see a scared little girl running from the truth."

"And what truth is that," Cammy said stalking closer.

"That deep down…you enjoyed it."

"You're insane!"

"You know it excites you. The hunt, the chase, the fight. Beating your opponent into submission. Thinking how easy it would be to snap their neck."

"Shut up."

"I actually pity you in a way," Juri said smirking, "you can't remember your kills, the satisfaction of a job well done. The ecstasy of taking a life."

"Shut up!"

"You were Bison's bitch for so long, who knows what fail safes he put in that pretty head of yours. What's to stop him from snapping his fingers and making you kill your so called friends? I wonder if Chun-Li would get a quick death or would you really stop to savor the moment?"

"**Shut up!**"

"Cammy!"

The sound of Chun-Li's voice broke the Delta Red agent from her trance, as if waking from a nightmare. She gasped as she suddenly became aware that she was holding Juri by the throat, her nails digging into her pale skin. The gleam in Juri's eye was both smug and victorious, even though she was struggling for breath.

"Was..it…good…for you," Juri managed to cough out.

Cammy released her hold, backing away as Juri took in a few deep breaths. Quickly she turned, brushing pasted her stunned friend without a word, the sound of Juri's laughter chasing her out the door.

**Juri's reason for hating Cammy has always been that she can't remember her time as a doll and that she still has those sins. I found that to be an interesting opinion for someone like Juri to have as it adds a little more depth to her. **


	3. Monsters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter **

**A Tangled Web**

**Chapter 3: Monsters**

"What did you say to her," Chun-Li nearly growled as she stalked forward, her hands clenched tightly into fists.

"Nothing she already didn't know," Juri replied in a bored tone.

Chun-Li came to a halt, anger and hatred clashing against a wall of self discipline and control. A deep breath and her mind was again focused. The wall would hold…for now.

"If I didn't know any better princess," Juri said eyeing the Interpol agent with some amusement, "I'd say you wanted to hit me."

"The thought had crossed my mind," Chun-Li woefully admitted.

"You should give into your baser instincts more often," Juri said with a sly grin, "I think it might do you some good."

Chun-Li ignored her as best she could, but remained where she stood even against her better judgment. For despite her reluctance to speak with her, Chun-Li's curiosity had been nagging at the back of her mind. She had reviewed all the files they had on Juri, when she was still attempting to capture her and even after. She knew her history and she was aware that it disturbingly mirrored her own…up until a point that is. She did not want to play Juri's game, but at the same time, she wanted to know more about the enigma that was this woman.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Oh, I thought you didn't want to talk to little old me. Too high up in your tower for simple conversation."

"What color my underwear is does not constitute conversation," Chun-Li scoffed rolling her eyes. "Forget I asked anything," she said turning to leave.

"Don't be that way princess," Juri whined, "I'm bored and now I want to know what the question is."

"Are you going to give me a straight answer?"

"Oooo…that sounds like whatever you're asking will be interesting. Is it business related or is it more…_personal_," Juri asked smiling.

"I want to know…why you joined Shadaloo?"

"That's it," Juri asked rolling her eyes, "can't you stop being a cop for five seconds."

"I'm not asking as a cop," Chun-Li said crossing her arms, "I'm asking as someone who doesn't understand."

"Understand what?"

"How someone could join the same organization that murdered her parents?"

"I see somebody's been reading," Juri replied nonchalantly, her face never betraying her casual tone.

"For the longest time we had next to no information about you except that your family was murdered in front of you by Shadaloo agents and that you had become of member of their weapons division."

"Technically Bison was 'dead' at that point. S.I.N was under Seth's control when I joined them and it was under my control when I was arrested. As far as I'm concerned it was never a part of Shadaloo."

"That's awfully convenient," Chun-Li said crossing her arms.

"I don't have to justify myself to you princess," Juri sneered, "Seth was looking for people who would fight against Bison. I needed S.I.N's resources, end of story."

"There must have been another way," Chun-Li said shaking her head in disbelief.

"What a cute naive thing to say," Juri purred obnoxiously, "is that what all good little officers tell themselves before heading off to bed."

"Shadaloo has been crippled thanks to Interpol and every other law enforcement organization that has worked against it. There was always another way."

"And where is Bison? I've been locked away for too long, I missed the trial and everything. What," Juri gasped in mock surprise, "what do you mean there was no trial. Surely you must have caught Bison and made him stand for his crimes? You didn't? But then that would mean that all your efforts were…completely worthless."

"We saved lives! We managed to do some good!"

"The man who killed your father is free and very much alive and you think you did good?"

"My father would be proud to know that I honored his memory by fighting for what he believed in," Chun-Li snapped back, "what would your parents think if they saw what you've become?"

"And what would that be princess?"

"A monster," Chun-Li shouted.

For a moment, the smirk left Juri's face, the mask of indifference falling ever so slightly. Chun-Li stepped back, embarrassed at her loss of composure. Despite everything she had done, Juri didn't deserve to have her parents' deaths thrown in her face.

"_Nobody does," _Chun-Li reminded herself.

"Look, I…I'm sorry I said…" Chun-Li began before being cut off by the sound of Juri's growing laughter.

"And you people wonder why you've never caught Bison," Juri said cackling with Chun-Li simply staring dumbfounded. "All you cops have is your law and order and rules. Do you think Bison has rules? Do you think he has to do things by the book?"

"Without those rules, we're no better than the criminals we're trying to stop," Chun-Li argued finding her voice again.

"And that's why you'll never stop Bison. That's why daddy won't get the justice he deserves."

"Because I won't abandon everything my father and I stand for?"

"No…it's because you think the way to stop a monster is with a white knight in shining armor. I'll let you in on a secret princess," Juri said smirking, "sometimes the only way to kill a monster is with a bigger monster."

"And that's why you joined S.I.N? To become the bigger monster?"

"There weren't many options for a half blind girl with no connections. The cops weren't much help except as a ride to the foster home. S.I.N gave me money, power and information, all the things a busy girl needs."

"You could have worked with Interpol?"

"I wanted to kill him not arrest him."

"To avenge your parents?"

"No," Juri said after a moment of thought.

"No," Chun-Li asked in disbelief.

"My parents were dead. Killing him wasn't going to bring them back so why bother. As far as I was concerned, that sonovabitch stole my life from me. I intend to return the favor."

Chun-Li studied the bound woman in front of her, the answers and reactions replaying in her head. A rare moment of silence granted as she came to her final conclusion.

"I don't believe you," Chun-Li said before turning to leave.

"Oh…about which part," Juri said smirking.

"That this _is_ about your parents and that deep down, you know that they would have hated to see what you've become."

"Well then," Juri said her smirk disappearing, "I guess it's a good thing they aren't around to see it. Assuming you're right of course."

"Of course," Chun-Li said before heading back to check on Cammy.

"You know my dad," Juri called after her, "he would have liked you."

There came no reply as the heavy steel door shut, leaving Juri once again, alone.

**My original idea for a small three to four chapter story is now going to be a bit longer. Next stop the hideout.**


End file.
